UGC Missions/Interface
The UGC features a very powerful interface, allowing the player to edit everything from AI scripts, Objectives, NPC attributes and more. Core Objects * Male Civilian * Female Civilian * Spiker * Jersey Barrier * Sandbags * Gas Turret * Small Propane Tank * Bomb * Old Car * Taxi * Cheap Sedan * Pickup Truck * Dumpster * Trash Can * Park Bench * Bike Rack * Silver-Man's Box * Bucket Drums * Traffic Cone * Portable Generator * Road Barrier * Propane Tank Cart * Newspaper Machine * Box Pile * Empty Pallet Core Logic Monitor Monitors characters or objects. Volume Triggers its outputs when set target enters/exits designated area. Object Modifier Modify attributes on a group of objects. Script Command Tell all characters in a group to perform an action. Splitter Plug a single connection into four or less outputs. Combiner Plug four or less connections into a single output. Switch Pass along signals from primary input, until secondary input is triggered. Show Brief A brief is a small amount of text that is shown to the player. Cutscene Tool Allows Player to create comicbook type cutscenes. Set Objective Specifies an objective for the mission. Timer When triggered, waits a defined amount of time then triggers its outputs. Counter A counter that increases or decreases each time it's triggered. Logic Modifier Modify the attributes of a named Counter or Timer. Selector Immediately triggers its output passing along a random object from the given group as Trigger group. Path Point Waypoint in a path for AI characters to follow. Player Control Modifier Toggles player control of Cole. Fail Mission When triggered, the mission fails. Mission Success When triggered, the mission completes successfully. Mission Checkpoint When triggered, sets this location as the player's respawn point. Traffic Modifier Modify traffic and civilian amount, everywhere or within a volume. Music When triggered, changes the active in-game music. Creator Comment An always present comment shown only when editing the mission. Characters * Militia * Militia Minigunner * Swamp Monster * Gasbag * Ravager * Devourer * Ice Soldier * Ice Heavy * Crusher * Titan * Police * Zeke * Militia Zeke * NSA Kuo * Laroche * Bertrand * Wolfe * John Bad Boys * Ammo Crate * Med Kit * Jersey Barrier * Substation * TV Dish * Satellite Dish * Guard Tower * Wrecking Ball * Swamp Torch * Fishing Boat * Swamp Shack * Voodoo Skull * Voodoo Doll * Voodoo Shrine Platforming * Catwalk Tower * Catwalk Floor * Long Catwalk Floor * Parking Block * Junk Board * Metal Sheet 1 * Metal Sheet 2 * Brick Block 1 * Brick Block 2 * Brick Block 3 * Brick Block 4 * Concrate Block 1 * Concrate Block 2 * Concrate Block 3 * Concrate Block 4 * Ground Block 1 * Ground Block 2 * Ground Block 3 * Ground Block 4 * Ground Block 5 * Metal Block 1 * Metal Block 2 * Metal Block 3 * Metal Block 4 * Metal Block 5 * Metal Block 6 * Metal Block 7 * Metal Block 8 * Metal Block 9 * Metal Block 10 * Plaster Block 1 * Plaster Block 2 * Paster Block 3 * Plaster Block 4 * Plaster Block 5 * Roof Block 1 * Roof Block 2 * Roof Block 3 * Roof Block 4 * Stone Block 1 * Stone Block 2 * Stone Block 3 * Wood Block 1 * Wood Block 2 * Wood Block 3 * Wood Block 4 * Wood Block 5 * Wood Block 6 * Wood Block 7 * Wood Block8 Street Scenes * Trash Can * Phone Boot * Portable Toilet * Vending Machine * Wooden Crate * Pizza Box * Shipping Container * Chain-Link Fence * Beach Ball * Right Traffic Arrow * Left Traffic Arrow * Beer Keg * Wooden Ladder * BBQ * Shopping Cart Collectibles * Comic Book * Electric Orb * Flame Orb * Frost Orb * Gold Coin * Gold Star * Heart * Lightning Bolt * Silver Coin * Collectible Briefcase * Collectible Medkit * Large Ring * Medium Ring * Small Ring Wall It * Wall - 5 Meters * Wall Column 1 * Wall Column 2 * Wall Gate * Low Wall * Retention Wall * Fence 1 * Fence 2 * Fence 3 * Duck Bumper * Isolation Container * Crate - 2 Meters * Crate - 1 Meter * Breakable Panel 1 * Breakable Panel 2 Cover Me * Improvised Cover 1 * Improvised Cover 2 * Wood Railing * Wood Fence * Concrate Jersey Barrier * Pallet Stack * Pipe Shutoff * Shutoff Valve * Railing - 2 Meters * Railing - 4 Meters * Steel Railing 1 * Steel Railing 2 * Tower Railing 1 * Tower Railing 2 * Rock Pile * Tree Trunk * Sand Bags * Pipe Clatter * Wood Pile Signage * Arrow - X * Arrow 1 * Arrow 2 * Arrow 3 * Arrow 4 * Arrow 5 * Arrow 6 * Arrow Light * Blinking Arrow * Sign - 10m * Neon Red Tube * Neon Green Tube * Neon Yellow Tube * Neon Red - Animating * Neon Green * Neon Blue * Neon Yellow - Animated * Neon Blue - Square * Neon Red - Square * Red Bottle Sign * Green Bottle Sign * Yellow Bottle Sign * Animated Light * Clover Sign * Casino Sign * Gun Store Sign * Star 1 * Woman Sign * Sign Post * Parking Lot Lamp * Lamp Post * Lighthouse Lamp * Rotating Strobe Light * Gate * Stage Light * Train Signal * Traffic Light * Dash * Number - Zero * Number - One * Number - Two * Number - Three * Number - Four * Number - Five * Number - Six * Number - Seven * Number - Eight * Number - Nine Industrial * Propane Tank * Water Tower * Electrical Transformer * Battery Stack * Tube - Large * Tube - SMall * Forklift * Electrical Box * AC Unit * Pressure Tank - Flammable * Spot Light Vehicles * Police Car * Ambulance * Bertrand's Limo * Bertrand's Sub-truck * Bike Switches * Valve *Package * Lever * Drainable bomb * Chargeable switch See Also *UGC Missions Category:Gameplay Category:User Generated Content Category:InFamous 2 Category:Missions